Code Name Z07
Overview Code Name Z07 '''is a Sneaky Super-Rare zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes. It takes on the appearance of a zombie in a trench-coat, smirking while holding up a silenced pistol in its left hand. To attack, it fires its revolver at a plant. Code Name Z07 has the special ability to not show up entirely when he is played, only appearing if a plant damages the lane it is in, or during the next turn, in which it will perform a bonus attack. The extent of this zombie not appearing to have been played is very far. The opposing Plant Hero will not see the amount of cards the Zombie Hero has decrease once this zombie is played, the Zombie Hero's Brain Cost will appear to not have decreased, even during the Tricks phase, no sound or visual indication is made when Code Name Z07 is placed down, and if this zombie is played as a trick, the card which summons this zombie will not appear at all. (For example, a card states: "Play a Code Name Z07 here". When played on a lane, the trick being played will not show to the Plant Hero.) Stats '''Code Name Z07 Type: Sneaky Tribe: Professional Zombie Rarity: Premium - Super-Rare Brain Cost: 3''' Stats: '''1/2 Anti-Hero 5 Does not show up until the next turn or when a plant attacks in the lane he is in. When this zombie is played onto the field this way, this zombie does a bonus attack. Be polite, be courteous, show professionalism, and have a plan to eat the brains of everyone in the room. Strategy With Try to play this zombie in an empty lane, or alternatively, if the Plant Hero has no Team-Up plants, in a lane with a plant, followed up by a cheap trick that can take out the plant. Try not to use Teleport with this zombie. While it may be convincing to spend 4 Sun to deal a guaranteed 6 Damage, this might end up wasting a use of your Teleport when a simple well-placed Z07 could easily have the same effect. Once this zombie is already played, it has the trait "Anti-Hero 5", so buffing this zombie can allow it to hold the lane it is in, and also enable it to do large amounts of damage to the enemy Plant Hero. Against During the Zombie Hero's Trick phase, if the Zombie Hero leaves 3 or more Sun left, this might be an indicator that this zombie has already been played, and if this zombie has been placed in an empty lane, the Zombie can instantly deal 6 damage while being in an unguarded lane next turn. A very dangerous zombie to face off against, one should always look for any suspicious placement of the Zombie Hero. For example, if the Zombie Hero plays many different low-cost zombies, and suddenly stops once he has 3 or more Brains left, this can mean that the opponent has placed down a Code Name Z07. However, if the opponent is a seasoned Code Name Z07 player, and knows how, where and when to play this zombie, the best way to prevent this truly sneaky zombie from infiltrating your defenses would be to fill up all non-water lanes with plants. Poppin' Poppies and Pair of Pears work decently against this zombie, but the best plant against this zombie would be the Shroom for Two, as it costs 1 Sun, produces two plants, and if the Zombie Hero chooses to play down zombies that can move the Shroom for Two, they end up closing off one lane for the Code Name Z07 to attack from with maximum efficiency. Poppin' Poppies work better than Shroom for Two, but it costs 6 Sun, and the Code Name Z07 is mostly meant for an early assault. This is the same reason why Wall-nut Bowling and Cornucopia are bad plants to be played against this zombie, as they cost far too much Sun. Other than these plants, Threepeater is an interesting choice as a counter, as it can attack three lanes at once, guarding three lanes. This can even reveal the zombie before it can attack, which can shut down this card in an instant. Category:Zombies